


Need

by peacenik0



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Community: xf_pornbattle, Couch Sex, Episode: s03e14 Grotesque, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik0/pseuds/peacenik0
Summary: #22- blowjob: Mulder takes forever to cum# 63- handjobNSFW/NC-17The unsexy Files post Grotesque 3.14The goal is to take an unsexy episode and make it sexy------His face is different now, he seems to be searching for something in her. But behind the worried lines on his face there is a longing for something she cannot name. She feels that longing too.“You should probably go,” he whispers, leaning his forehead against hers.“Do you want me to go?” She wills him to say no, to ask her to stay. In his eyes she sees raw neediness, trapped behind a dark swathe of desire. His desire feeds her own, a spark of anticipation courses through her body. Their lips are close. His nose bumps hers.“No, I want you to stay, if you want to.” he is tentative, she feels the heat of his body against hers. In that heat lies his internal struggle, a yearning he can barely contain.“I want to stay“ she sighs, kissing his knuckles.“I just… I just want to feel something different than what I am feeling now,” he says.----





	Need

\---  
Scully went to Mulder’s apartment after the case was over. She unlocks the door only to find him lying on his leather couch, despondent, unmovable. Her heart drops into her stomach. The room was almost black, strips of paper clung to the wall, where it looked like Mulder had torn them down.  
“Mulder?” she says softly.  
He doesn't even acknowledge her. His body is here, but his mind was somewhere else. She looks around for a source of light, and turns on his desk lamp. He jumps and covers his eyes, but remains silent. She longs to reach down and pull him out his pain, save him from the darkness. If only she could….  
“Mulder, it’s me…” she whispers. He glances over at her finally. His shoulders slump, red circles rim the inky blackness of his eyes. The look he gives her is grim, he had peered into the heart of darkness itself, saw something he was never meant to see. There she sees him struggle against the hideous forces inside himself, his attempts to pry the demons from his psyche. She knows him that well already.  
“Mulder, I need you to talk to me, let me know that you’re going to be okay.” She tried to swallow the emotion caught in her throat, but at least he was looking into her eyes now. His face seemed to lighten a little.  
“Scully…” he reaches for her now and she goes to him. Kneeling down next to the couch and taking his hands in hers. She feels tears at the corners of her eyes. She stuffs down her worry, decides to focus on the tangible, the concrete facts.  
“Mulder, you haven’t slept in days. You’re barely eating. I’m...I’m concerned for your health.” She says this in her doctor’s voice; rational, with a firm yet gentle bedside manner. He looks away from her and it stings. “Mulder, look at me. Just talk to me, please,”  
“Scully, do you think that I’m a bad person?” he asks in a small, far away voice.  
“No, Mulder, of course I don’t. Why would you think that?”  
“Because...because of the things I saw when I was in his head. I became him... I could only feel what he was feeling. His darkness, his depravity. Scully, I got lost inside his head, and I couldn’t find a way back…” She moves to sit next to him on the couch. If she can get closer to him, maybe then she can finally reach him. She faces him, and again takes his face in hands. She feels his thick stubble scratch against her fingers, a reminder of his descent into the mind of a killer.  
“I’ll be your way back,” she says, her voice choked with emotion. Her words feel strange, but true as they come out of her mouth. Like she hadn’t intended to say them. His eyes focus on her face, and there she sees a glimmer, a thin crack of light in the darkness.  
“Will you?” In his eyes she sees a small shred of hope. He takes her hands in his. In this moment he is not her partner, he is her friend finally asking for help. She nods her answer, still choking back tears. Her devotion to him is unwavering, there is nothing she wouldn’t do for him.  
He pulls her body down against his chest. She wraps her arms around him, trying to soak up some of the pain, some of the agony she knows he feels now. Attempting to be his tether, his hold on the real world. She pulls a blanket overtop of them, a source of protection from all the evils of the world. They lay together, until finally she hears his breathing start to become more even. He’s entered the REM cycle, and she thanks God that he is finally able to rest. His face is relaxed, boyish. God, she prays, please keep his nightmares away tonight.  
\----  
Sometime later, Scully wakes with a start. She had fallen asleep. Mulder was now spooning her, his arms were wrapped tightly around her. Like he was holding on for dear life. He shifts in his sleep and his fingers graze her breast. Her breath catches in her throat, as she feels a familiar pang of desire. She chastises her body for its reaction. There is a kink in her neck, she moves to relieve the pressure. Her bottom makes contact with his groin, the sensation of him rubbing between her ass-cheeks. He lets out a breathy moan.  
“Scully,” His breath tickles her ear. She shivers. At that moment she feels what is definitively his erection making small slow thrusts against her bottom. Her nipples harden, and she responds by meeting his rhythm by thrusting her hips back. She bites her lip.  
“Scully?...uh… I had a dream… I'm not used to having someone so close to me,” his voice soft “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. ...I’m sorry,” he whispers. Her heart clenches for him. She needs to see his face, see how he is feeling now. She rolls over in his arms. His erection pushes against her hip. His face is different now, he seems to be searching for something in her. But behind the worried lines on his face there is a longing for something she cannot name. She feels that longing too.“You should probably go,” he whispers, leaning his forehead against hers.  
“Do you want me to go?” She wills him to say no, to ask her to stay. In his eyes she sees raw neediness, trapped behind a dark swathe of desire. His desire feeds her own, a spark of anticipation courses through her body. Their lips are close. His nose bumps hers.  
“No, I want you to stay, if you want to.” he is tentative, she feels the heat of his body against hers. In that heat lies his internal struggle, a yearning he can barely contain.  
“I want to stay“ she sighs, kissing his knuckles.  
“I just… I just want to feel something different than what I am feeling now,” he says.  
“Tell me what you need,” she says. And he looks at her in that way, like she is the only person he sees. Like she is the only light in the darkness. Could she ever deny him anything he needed? Would she not save him if he were drowning?  
“I need to touch you,” his voice is soft. Her heart melts. He trails soft kisses down her jaw, she gasps as he devours the skin on her neck. His hands become greedy, traveling down grasping her breasts. “I need you, Scully,” he whispers into her ear. She moans. He needs her, it feels intoxicating, dangerous. She feels the arousal coursing through her. Dark and desperate. It was addicting, it made her feel high. She is driven to touch him, bring him to the brink of pleasure. She reaches down and grasps his cock through his pants. He hisses, she wants to hear that sound again. If she were honest with herself she would do whatever he asked. If he wanted to fuck her, she would gladly give herself to him.  
She undoes his pants, pulls out the belt with a firm grasp. He gazes at her as she divests him of the rest of his clothing.  
“You don't have to do that,” he gulps.  
“I know, but I want to. I want to make you feel good Mulder.” His eyes are wide now, his jaw wide open. He groans deep in his chest. She kisses his abdomen. His erection gleams in the moonlight, truly a piece of art. She strokes upwards. His eyes slam shut. She feels the dry friction against her palm. She imagines what it would feel like to have him come in her mouth. She is desperate to give him some kind of release.. Her mouth waters, she licks her lips. Her inner muscles clench at the thought of doing this to him. She wipes the glistening pre-cum off of his cock and licks it off her thumb.  
His eyes roll back into his head as she first takes him inside her mouth.  
“Oh, Scully,” he whimpers. She cradles his balls, swirls her tongue around the head. His hips jump. He grabs her hair and pulls. She yelps a bit, but feels a rush of arousal. In the dark center of her brain she imagines him doing that as he roughly takes her from behind. No. This is about him now. She wants to do this for him. For him.  
His sighs of pleasure become louder as she pleasures him. His moans increase her own desire,. She felt dangerous, alive and wholly vital. All of her cold rationale was gone now that, he was moaning. She pops her mouth off of the head, then descends back again taking him in as far as she can. It almost made her gag, but she doesn't care.  
“Jesus, Scully!”. He opens his eyes and looks down at her. He brushes the hair out of her face as she swallows. His eyes shut again, his leg shakes. She continues her ministrations. Minutes pass by, she's not sure how long, her jaw is getting sore, her mouth dry. She's tried all the tricks she knows. She stops for a moment, takes a sip of water from his glass on the coffee table. She lies next to him her head on his shoulder.  
“I’m sorry, I’m just having trouble. I keep thinking about…”  
“I know. It’s ok. What do you want to do?,” she asks. She is nothing if not persistent. She wants to give this to him.  
“I want to touch you, I want to feel you close to me,” he says, his mouth is close to hers, she can feel his breath on her face.  
“Then touch me, Mulder,” she breathes out, taking his hand in hers, cupping it over her breast. He kisses her now, bruising her already raw lips. His mouth is wet and his tongue thrusts forcefully against hers. He bites her lip, but not too hard, just enough. He moves his mouth down to suck on the hardened peaks through the fabric. He slides his hand under her shirt, strokes upward on her abdomen leaving a trail of anguish and heat. Impulsively, she reaches around to unhook her bra, he unbuttons her white blouse. He stares at her in awe. He sucks at her nipples, nipping at them, leaving the skin raw. She moans, reveling in the pain and pleasure of it. She reaches down now grasping his cock in her hand again. He kisses her again, his teeth clink against hers, she feels as though he could just consume her whole. She swallows his need, sucks it down. She strokes up brutally, thumbs his g-spot while his tongue continues to plunder her mouth. He moans in time with her strokes. But he seems no closer to reaching the release she so desperately wants to give him. He grabs her swollen sex through her pants. Her lips break away from his.  
“Do you want to feel me?” she says. He nods slowly. She stands, takes her pants and underwear off, stands before him naked. His eyes are passion filled and ravenous. She takes his hand, cups it over her swollen sex. His eyes roll back into his head as he feels the source of her arousal.  
“Jesus, Scully, you’re so wet.” He plunges two fingers inside her hot wet cunt. Her knees buckle at the rough contact, she gasps out as his calloused thumb finds her clit. God, she wants him so badly. Wants to give herself to him fully.  
“Do you want to fuck me?” She can hardly believe the words as they escape her mouth.  
“Yes,” he says his eyes never leaving hers.  
She is swollen with lust now, raw desire. She turns around, puts her hands on the coffee table bends over opening herself to him.  
“Then fuck me.”  
“I don’t have any protection,” he says. Normally, she would gather her clothes and walk out the door. But she is addicted to him now, feeding off his need. She longs to give herself to him, she aches to feel him to fill her up.  
“Just don't come inside me, ” she says. His jaw drops. “If you want to go rough, go rough,” she shifts her hips back rubbing her slick folds against him. He hisses.  
“I don't want to hurt you,” he gasps.  
“You won't.”  
He doesn’t waste any time now. He grabs onto her hips and thrusts into her so forcefully, her eyes water. She yelps at the sensation. The pain is searing, but she revels in it.  
“Fuck, Scully,” he groans as her inner muscles involuntarily squeeze tightly around him, it’s an exquisite ache. “Jesus, your cunt is so tight,” his voice is hoarse. He pulls his cock all the way out, then slams back into her. Her legs feel weak, she won’t be able to walk tomorrow. He bends over her, his chest rests on her back, she can feel his hot breath on her neck. He grabs the hair at the back of her neck, pulls tightly, pleasure and pain mingle together in her body. But she knows he is still holding back.  
“Harder, harder,” she calls out. He picks up the pace in response.  
She can feel every ridge and contour of his cock.  
She reaches for her aching clit, circles it with her index and middle finger.  
“Are you touching yourself, Scully?” He groans, his breaths become faster as he pounds into her.  
“Yes,” she hisses. Circling her clit faster. She tries to angle her pelvis so that his cock hits her g-spot. His hands squeeze her hips too tightly. She doesn’t care about this, the feeling of him fucking her sets her on fire. The wet sounds of their bodies slamming together echo off the walls of his apartment. She smells sex, sweat, desperation.  
“Are you going to come? I want to feel you come. Fuck,” he gasps as she squeezes her muscles around him. She gushes again.  
“Yes, make me come.” He reaches around and pinches her clit harshly as he slams into her. She yelps as her orgasm rips through her body. “Fuck, yes!” she screams as she comes violently. He moans as her muscles clench and pulse around him. Her body feels weak, heavy. Her legs give out, and she stumbles forward blindly grasping for the coffee table. His hands go back to her hips bruising her, pulling her against him as he continues thrusting. He pounds into her, god, he is going to split her in half. She wonders how much longer he can possibly go.  
“Let go, Mulder, come for me.”  
“God, I want to,” he says.  
“Then come. “Come now, Mulder,” she commands him. At this he rips from her body, leaving her bereft and sore. He finds his release at last.  
“Fuck, Scully, Fuck,” he yells as he comes thrusting between her ass-cheeks. His cum shoots out against the small of her back. She feels him shudder as he doubles over, clawing at her breasts. He collapses on the couch his chest heaving. She reaches down for his boxers, uses them to wipe his cum off of her ass. She turns towards him in the dark, she sees his still hard cock glistening with the evidence of their sex. She puts on her panties, shrugs on his white oxford shirt the top four buttons open. His body limply sags against the couch. She lies next to him, taking a blanket she covers them both. She pulls him next to her, he lays on her chest. They don’t say a word about what just happened. She just holds him as the first light of dawn peeks its way through the windows. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @frangipanidownunder for being a thoughtful and insightful beta.Your suggestions were on point, I greatly appreciate the time you took to do a thorough edit. Also to @contrivedcoincidences6 for believing that I could pull off sexy times after Grotesque. This is totally out of my headcannon, and I hope I made it work. Also @scully-loves-ruthie for looking into the darkness with me. And as ever @i-gaze-at-scully for her unwavering support and general noble land mermaidy-ness. I am so grateful for all the support and feedback. This one was a team effort!


End file.
